There's Gotta Be More To Life
by LoveAnime35
Summary: I am now 21. I need more than I am getting. I haven't even had a boyfriend. How is that you may ask? Well it's because I have been travelling the Feudal Era with a Hanyou. I am applying for a job and guess who I meet. All Kagome Pov
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own any character in this story.  
  
This is my new story. I got this idea from a song but this sin't a songfic. it's just where I got my idea for this fic from. I hope you enjoy.  
  
There's got to be more to life. There has to be more to me. I need more than this. I feel empty in this world of darkness. I need stability. I'm searching for the missing piece of my heart. I want and I deserve something more. I don't deserve this second rate love life that is my own. I need someone who will see me for me.  
  
I know I sound like a wanter not a giver but I do deserve what I'm asking for. Compared to what I've given this certain want is chump change. I know you are wondering what I'm talking about and you will find out.  
  
My name is Kagome and I am now 21 years old. I have been travelling back and forth to the Feudal Era of Japan for 5 years. There I met a hanyou named Inu Yasha and have to piece together a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. That I broke on my first day in Feudal Japan. I know stupid move. It got me into this mess I am now calling my life. It hasn't been a walk through the flowers for the last 5 years either. I have to deal with an egotistical hanyou.  
  
There used to be others in our group but Sango and Miroku have settled down and started their own little family. My cute little surrogate son, Shippo now lives with Kaede. It is only me and Inu Yasha looking for the shards now. Oh I almost forgot. Inu Yasha's dead but haunting the Earth in a body made out of dirt girlfriend, Kikyo. Whom I may add I hate with a passion. She is such a...Well I can't really put it into words.  
  
Now you may be asking how I get to this Feudal Era. It's simple really. One day when I went to our old dry well at our shrine I was sucked down because I had the Shikon no Tama in my side. I also forgot to mention I am the reincarnation of Inu Yasha's dead girlfriend.  
  
I also have no life what-so-ever on my side of the well. I graduated high school some time ago and haven't been in college yet. I want to get this Shikon no Tama business out of the way before I go. Which by the way is almost done. Naraku was defeated some time ago. Now I need to do is finish the jewel and I am done. I don't know what I'm going to do after I' done with the jewel.  
  
I most likely will leave the Feudal Era all together. Inu Yasha will wish Kikyo back to life with the Shikon no Tama. I wouldn't want to be there. I don't like Kikyo. She doesn't appeal to me. Even if I did it wouldn't make a difference. Every chance she gets she tries to kill me. I just don't know anymore.  
  
All I know is that I'm in my own time and applying for a part time job as an assistint for a big lawyer. I know it seems kind of far fecthed if I actually got this job but I need to start saving up for college. I can't depend on my mom forever. I think I'm qualified. One summer I worked for my uncle at his office. He's an attorney. So wish me good luck. Here I go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know kind of short. It's only the prologue by the way. It's my new idea. Naraku is dead as you have read. I needed him out of the way so I could have the plot the way I want it. I hope you like it. I might come out with another story too. Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story.  
  
A/N: I know I didn't make some things clear in the prologue but this story is all in Kagome's POV. Umm...So let me get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
I know this may seem kind of weird but being in this office makes my knees knock. I know it isn't only my miko powers that sense it. I look at the door to my maybe fiture employer's door. A strange and yet familiar aura is radiating from it. I just want to run up and open that door. I know I have to wait though. His secretary told me to wait. If I'm wrong could blow my whole interview all because of that whole miko thing.  
  
Since the jewel is almost done I can stay in my time for good. I know Inu Yasha chose Kikyo so what's the point. Just keep on thinking. I need something more. I look to the secretary and she nods for me to go in. Finally I get to see what's bugging me so much.  
  
I open the door and guess who I see. No one in particular except maybe a human Inu Yasha sitting at his desk gaping at me. I mirror his action. What!? What was he doing here? At a very important company called Western Law in a suit no less. He looks kind of older too. Maybe about 24 years old. But...  
  
"Kagome, I didn't know this Higurashi was you. Do please sit down." I just stood there practically in a stupor. I shook my head.  
  
"W-Wait a second Inu Yasha. What are you doing here?" I was truly dumbfounded.  
  
He gave me his usual smirk. "Well isn't it kinda obvious, wench?" I knew he said that as a joke. I smiled.  
  
"I have waited 500 years to see you again.I knew I screwed up in the past but i'm here now."  
  
"Hold on. What do you mean you screwed up?"  
  
"You mean nothing bad has happened between you and Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yeah, so what are you talking about?"  
  
"Umm...nothing."  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha. Please."  
  
"No Kagome. Aren't you here for an interview?"  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I was leaning over his desk. I noticed this and sat down in the chair.  
  
He looked really serious when he was looking over my papers. I have seen that looks so many times but now it looks more gentle than it did before. I wonder who did that to him. Probably Kikyo, maybe that's what he means. Maybe he screwed up with Kikyo and now is after me. Wait, that means I'm his second choice. That can't do.  
  
I know how I looked when he saw me sitting there leaning on his desk. I looked pissed. Really really pissed, I mean scowling and everything.  
  
"Umm Kagome are you okay?" I wonder why he looked nervous that I was scowling.  
  
"Oh nothing." I meant to sound cheeerful but instead it came out as a venomous hiss.  
  
I could feel the tension between us and it wasn't my miko powers telling me that. This thing he screwed up on has to be big for him to wait 500 years when he still is in the past were I am going tomorrow. Well now that I think about it it is kind of weird. I mean two Inu Yashas? Well weirder things can happen I suppose. Like Sesshomaru could pop up and be here too.  
  
I hear a knock on the door. "Am I interrupting something in here, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Oh just my luck. Speak of the devil Sesshomaru is alive and asking if anything wrong is happening. Well nothing suprising here I guess except he's here. Maybe not a surprise because youkai do live extra long.  
  
I turn around and am stunned. I know I heard Sesshomaru's voice but how come I'm not seeing him. Instead there is a guy with a long thick black braid which kind of makes him look feminine and hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh no nothing, Sesshomaru. I'm just looking at Kagome's resume."  
  
"Well I guess the past does follow you around. Look who I found on the street." Sesshomaru opened the door fully and there stood a boy looking around the age of 15 with reddish orange hair smiling.  
  
I smiled. I knew who it was. I saw him days before but he didn't look this old. In fact the last time I saw him I could actually carry him. Not anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry if you were expecting someone like Kouga behind the door. I haven't exactly chosen who she will end up with because well it's kind of complicated. If you want it to be Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha tell me. I am kind of having trouble deciding. So if you will please help me that would be great. Please review. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story.  
  
I am sorry about not updating like in two months. School has been hectic. I had to go sign up for classes and stuff like that so thanx for being patient. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo ran up to me and hugged me. "Kagome, I haven't seen you in such a long time."  
  
This was really news to me. I just saw him like three days ago. Well probably not to him. Its probably been about 500 years. I can't believe he's grown so much. He's taller than me. It feels kind weird though. I mean he looks the same except he doesn't have a tail and he has regular feet. I wonder how they did this.  
  
"Man I haven't seen you like in 300 years. How have you been Inu Yasha?" He looked over y shoulder at Inu Yasha behind the desk.  
  
"Quite well Shippo actually. I own this company called Tetsusaiga&Toukijin."  
  
"You own this company. We own this company." Sesshomaru looked a little peeved by this. I guess Inu Yasha does it a lot. Haha the same old bigheaded Inu Yasha.  
  
"Okay Okay i co-own this company."  
  
"That's great Inu Yasha."  
  
"By the way Shippo what are you doing?" I looked at Shippo. Truly what could a fox demon about like what 600 years old who looks like a teenager do in Japan today?  
  
He blushed. I wonder why. "Well...I'm a male stripper. (silence) Hahaha! I knew that would get you. I'm an actor."  
  
Kami! I thought he was telling the truth. He is good for being an actor.  
  
"Good for you Shippo. I'm glad you found something you are good at." I smiled. It seems my little kitsune will be fine when i leave him.  
  
"It took me a long time too. I did everything from being a wonderer to a teacher's assistant. I' glad I found something I'm good at."  
  
"Well it seems it is time for lunch." Inu Yasha was looking at his watch when I looked over at him.  
  
"Would all of you like to go out to lunch with me? We could catch up there." Inu Yasha looked at us.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha but I have business to attend to. I'm sure though that Shippo and Kagome would love to go." With that Sesshomaru turned around and strolled out of Inu Yasha'a office.  
  
"Well it seems Sesshomaru hasn't changed at all. He is still excluding himself from us." Shippo shook his head in dissappointment. He looked so regretful. I wonder what he means by that.  
  
"Well we better be going. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Inu Yasha walked to the door as someone popped their head in.  
  
I saw long black hair in a ponytail. I saw the blue eyes and was shocked. Why were all these people from my past well not really my past coming back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okae, I have been getting some questions about this story. I kinda need to rephrase a sentence. Inu Yasha is not dead. There are no reincarnations. Also in the next chapter I will explain what the problem is with Inu Yasha and Kagome. Everyone is still in the Feudal era. It is just that in Kagome's time they are still alive. It might seem complicated and believe me it is but you will get it.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in like two months. School is really time consuming. I had three 3000 word essays due so sorry. I promise i will update faster. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Now I'm really really really sorry. I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I have no excuse for it. So I promise this chapter will be LONG and I 'm already doing the other chapter for this story.  
  
Also about the voting thing. Right now Inu Yasha is leading by three votes. So.I'll most likely make is an Inu/Kag story. I know that might turn some Sessy fans off my fic but there are plenty of other Sess/Kag stories out there. And for those open-minded ppl out there who accept anything. Good for you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was truly speechless. I tried to find the words to say hi to him but they were stick in my throat. I mean isn't three people enough to find in one day? They aren't even supposed to meet me here. They are for the past in the Sengoku Jidai. Not here in the present.  
  
I can tell he was surprised to see me. He gasped and his eyes grew big. My reaction was quite the same.  
  
"Ka Ka Kagome, what are you doing here?" He smirked and fully emerged from behind the door. He was in a black suit and looked very professional.  
  
"Umm.yeah, hi Kouga. You applying for this job too?" I tried to sound casual.  
  
He smiled. I guess it was from me not being too awkward towards him since he's here now in the present.  
  
"Yeah but now I see I'm not going to get it since you're here. There's no way dog turd over there will pick me over you." He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Nice to see you too, wimpy wolf. Haven't seen you in quite some time." I could tell Inu Yasha was fuming from that insult. I can't believe it still got to him after like 500 years. I can tell there was something that could get to him more than that little insult.  
  
"Well I was planning to get this job but.anyway, how is my woman doing?" Kouga smiled. He knew what he was doing.  
  
"What the fuck did you just say? You damn well know she is not yours. Besides you have a wife don't you?" Now Inu Yasha was really fuming. I swear I could see the smoke coming from his head.  
  
Kouga blushed. "Well it is true I am married."  
  
"Really Kouga? To whom are you married to?" I knew Kouga would at least be married or mated whatever you call it by now. He couldn't have that silly crush on me forever. Well more like 500 years.  
  
"Well you won't believe it but it is Kagura." He smiled.  
  
I was shocked. Kagura? Naraku's Kagura, he was talking about her? I at least thought it would be that Ayame girl. I guess she was okay, but Kagura? They hated each other the last time I checked.  
  
"But Kagura? I thought you hated her. She never really cared much for you either. Or so I thought. Has something changed."  
  
"Well in some ways yes but in other ways no. I can't really explain what that means unless I want to change history so.You'll have to figure that out soon enough."  
  
It really seems people don't want to tell me a lot. I mean earlier Inu Yasha was talking about this thing with Kikyou. When I asked about it he changed the subject. Now Kouga doesn't want to tell me how Kagura and him got together in fear of altering history. I sighed. This was getting even more complicated. I put my hand to my head. This was definitely too hard to handle.  
  
"Okay now that that's done. Are we going to go to lunch?" I could tell Inu Yasha wanted to get away from Kouga as soon as possible.  
  
"Oh Kouga do you want to come with us?" I smiled at him. I know Inu Yasha was really ticked off just being near him but I really wanted to see what he has done in the last 500 years or so.  
  
"No that's okay. I can see dog turd over there doesn't want me to come."  
  
"Damn straight, you wimpy wolf. You've already ruined my whole day by just showing up at my office." Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well on second thought. I would always love to make your day a little worse than it was before. So Kagome, I would love to come."  
  
I looked at both of them. Inu Yasha looked pissed off. Kouga on the other hand looked like he was having a grand time. I sighed. Now this was going to be a LONG lunch for me.  
  
++++  
  
I look up. All I see is blue sky. I'm in the well right now. The Bone- Eaters well to be exact. I'm just standing here because my backpack is too heavy to get out of the well by myself. Lunch yesterday was a disaster. Kouga and Inu Yasha kept fighting with one another. They even started throwing food. We got kicked out that restaurant before I even got to the main course. So we just went to the burger hut down the street. I guess old feuds die-hard.  
  
I am really frustrated. I tried to pick up my bag but it's too heavy. I had to have my mom and the brother, Souta help me get it into the well in the first place. No one was here waiting for me. I am kind of early. I bet no one expected me for about another day.  
  
Well I guess I'll have to go to the village and get Inu Yasha then come back and get it with him. Then he would call me a wimpy human and blah blah blah. I'm used to it now. Almost even immune I suppose. Only one person really ticks me off. I mean besides Inu Yasha. It's Kikyo. I know I'm jealous and I have a right to be. I know I don't have much time to show him how bad Kikyo is for him. I mean as if 'I want to take you to hell with me wasn't enough.' Has he not grasped the fact that she has tried to kill me numerous times. I guess he failed to notice since he's enamored over her ghostly white skin that's as cold as ice and her scent that reeks of dirt and death.  
  
Personally I would love that too if I was him. Umm.how about NOT! I don't know why I get so worked up over this subject. It just bugs the heck out of me to see him in love with a corpse. A corpse that I hate and who has part of my soul.  
  
I get out of the well. I sense a very strong aura in the area. It's really familiar. Oh now I know who it is. It's Kikyo. Why am I not surprised? I bet that's why Inu Yasha hasn't sensed my coming. Oh well. I guess I'm just having a hard time accepting I've lost the battle for Inu Yasha. Then again, why is Inu Yasha in the future and not with Kikyo? Oh well I can't really dwell on that now.  
  
I walked to the village and into Kaede's hut. Right away I'm pummeled by a little fur ball. I knew Shippo was looking for my bag. When he didn't find it over my shoulder he gave a humph and jumped off.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where your bag. I thought you said you where going to bring me some chocolate." The little kit folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"I know Shippo. I did but it's still in the well. It's kinda heavy and I couldn't get it out. So I was wondering if Inu Yasha could get it." I looked around as if looking for him. Even though I knew he was gone. "But he's not here right now."  
  
"I'd gladly get it for you Kagome." Miroku stood up and I walked with him out of the hut.  
  
We were some ways away from the village before he said anything to me. I knew it was something important because his brows were furrowed and his hand was on his chin.  
  
"Kagome, I did not only come out with you to get your bag. There is something important we need to discuss."  
"Okay Miroku, what is it?"  
  
"Well I know you know where Inu Yasha is right now. I can tell it pains you to know. Do you wish to talk about it, Kagome?"  
  
"No, it's okay Miroku. I know where he is and what he's doing. I'm not okay with it. I know you won't believe it but I think I've accepted it." I smiled. It was the truth.  
  
"You are sure, Kagome? You don't want to talk to me about it? I am here to listen." His voice was laced with concern.  
  
I know he's only looking out for me. I really needed to talk to someone. I thought it would be Sango or at least another woman but I think Miroku will understand.  
  
a/n: yhup yhup Done with this chapter. Didn't really like it much but maybe you will. I know I said I'd put something about how Inu Yasha is in Kagome's time. That's in the next chapter. Which will come out after I update my other stories. Which will probably be in a week or so. R/R!! Buh- bye!! 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
I poured my heart out to Miroku. I didn't tell him about the future InuYasha. It didn't feel right to confuse him with that. Although it oddly felt refreshing to talk about some of my problems with someone. I know it wasn't the best person to talk to but he was there and willing. He even gave me advice. Like to not just wait for InuYasha but to look for guys in my time so that when this whole Shikon no Tama thing is done I have someone in my time. He told me to be passive to InuYasha and give him no hints that I liked him. Great advice from him and it helped me a lot.  
  
I knew the exact person too. You know who I am talking about. Yeah, future InuYasha seemed so mature and so much more dignified than this InuYasha. I had no idea what I was thinking about this though. Even if Miroku's advice was to find someone I couldn't for now. Closer to the end of the journey I guess. For now I have to be content with what I have and that is a friendship with InuYasha.   
  
We talked for about 15 minutes and then went to get my bag out of the well. When we got back InuYasha was back. I sensed him about 5 minutes before we got into the village. I stopped and turned to Miroku.  
  
"Hey Miroku, can you not tell anyone about our conversation back in the woods. I'd rather not have anyone worrying about me." I said to him.  
  
"Sure Kagome, I won't tell anyone. This will just be between the two of us. But for a price of course." He said serious for a moment then became the same old perverted monk.  
  
I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. Even to myself I did seem a little down. I smiled before I playfully answered.  
  
"Are you kidding!?!?! Get away!" I said while slapping his arm not as hard as usual but enough for him to get the picture.  
  
We walked in a companionable silence. I was smiling. I finally had someone to talk to. Sango was okay to talk to but she never put her feeling into our talks. Talking to him was like talking to a reliable brother. That is what he had become to me. A protective, caring, yet perverted older brother. I smiled at the thought. He looked back at me and smiled back.  
  
When we got back to the village we walked up to Kaede's hut. I stopped on the second step. I looked back at Miroku. I knew InuYasha and using Miroku's advice would be hard. I loved InuYasha even if I could act passive and try to look for a guy in my time. Acting like that wouldn't change my feelings and him being with Kikyo would still hurt. Well not if I found actually found someone. That was a laugh though. No one would want a sickly and fallible person I portrayed in my time. Few people actually know what I do when I am supposedly sick. I'm here.   
  
Miroku stopped and looked at me. He gave a firm nod and I knew what it was for. He was telling me to use the advice for good and use it right away. Like at that moment we walked into the hut.  
  
"Where the hell have you two been?" InuYasha said not even looking up from his place.  
  
"Oh, Miroku was helping me get my bag from the well." I said in a mock cheerful voice.  
  
"For 20 minutes you have been getting your bag? I think you're lying." InuYasha said looking up from his place against the wall.  
  
"Then where were you earlier too, InuYasha?" Miroku said.  
  
"That is none of your business." InuYasha said and turned his head away.  
  
"Then our business is none of your business." Miroku said calmly as he sat down near the door.   
  
"Damn monk, who asked you?" InuYasha snapped at Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha just drop it." I said with a sigh and took instant ramen from my pack and began to broil the hot water for it.  
  
"Ye child has returned. Welcome back child." Kaede entered the hut and greeted me.   
  
She walked pass me and went stiff. I saw her look down at me with eyes round with wonder. The hand she was holding the herb basket in tightened.  
  
"Kaede, is there something wrong?" I said getting up with worry.  
  
"Yes child, I just need you to come outside with me for a moment." She said as she put the herb basket down and ushered me out.  
  
We walked a little until we were out of the village and practically in the woods. I suppose she didn't want any unwanted people to hear what she was going to tell me. I looked at her with puzzlement. We stopped for a second and I heard her give a labored breath.  
  
"Kagome child, has something happened of any kind in your time?" Kaede said turning to me.  
  
Could I tell her? What would happen if I did tell her. She could help me find out why people from this time were in mine. I could trust her.  
  
"Well now that you ask something has happened. I went to a job interview yesterday and the lawyer I was to be interviewed by was an older InuYasha in my time. Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo were all there too. Now I wonder why." I said being totally honest.  
  
"Oh dear, this isn't going to be too good." Kaede said in a voice full of worry.  
  
"Kaede, what is wrong? What is happening?" I said worry now in my voice.  
  
"Child, them being there is not right. The things Naraku said may now be coming to pass." Kaede said.  
  
"What things has Naraku been saying?" I said not understanding.  
  
"While you were gone I was picking herbs in the forest. Kikyo came to me. She told me things that are of importance now." Kaede said.  
  
"What did she say?" I said by Kaede's perplexing words.  
  
"Child, she said that demons will appear from this era to another. I now fear that that era is yours. She said this is the doing of Naraku. She warned me to wait for a sign and watch you, child." Kaede said.  
  
"I see but I do not see how that is bad in any way." Things to me got more confusing by the second.  
  
"I do not know that information either. My sister has given me vague clues to something that might be big and evil." Kaede said in a warning tone.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated. First my grandfather died and we went to the Philippines for a month of mourning. Then when I got back I had mid terms. I had to study like crazy to catch up. Then I started writing again but my computer caught a virus. We had to clean our computer and that erased all my files. I alluded my duties due to various student council meetings and the prom. Now I am back and very sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha I just stalk him.  
  
I walked back to the village with Kaede and contemplated her words. I wondered if her words were true. Kikyo is someone I would never trust and be as it may I wouldn't believe her words either. I just simply thought that they could live a very long time. InuYasha and the others looked older than they did now so I didn't think anything of it. Kaede believed that what Kikyo said was true but I still don't know what to believe.  
  
We got back to the village and I sat down and ate the food they handed me. What Kaede said really bugged me. InuYasha was in my time sure and didn't seem much different or bugged that he was there instead of here. That is what puzzled me. Wouldn't InuYasha know of his own change like that? That bugged me.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? You seem to be brooding excessively." Miroku said with a worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Miroku. I just need to go back to my time. I need to check something with someone." I said as I got up.  
  
"Hold up Kagome. You can't go. We are going to go shard hunting after lunch." InuYasha said grabbing my arm.  
  
"This can't wait InuYasha. I won't take long. I will be back before sundown." I said as I tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
He growled a little, "It doesn't matter how long it takes you. You aren't leaving here." He said his grip held fast.  
  
I knew the only way I could leave was to shock him with something. I just didn't know what. I needed to get back to my time and ask the InuYasha there if he knows anything about it.  
  
"InuYasha, I never question you on your meetings will Kikyo that you thought are so secret. Give me the same freedom." I felt his hand's grip loosen and looked up at him.  
  
His eyes were hidden underneath his bangs and his hand fell from my arm. I think I really did hurt him. I knew I hit a nerve with my comment and it hurt him. It was the truth however. I never questioned his not so secret trysts with Kikyo. Just the same he didn't have the right to question my leaving. It sounded quite reasonable to me.  
  
I looked down feeling guilt wash over me and walked out of the hut. I walked to the well and hopped through. While covered in that warm blue light I had about a minute to think. I had never hurt InuYasha like he had hurt me for so long. It was a feeling that was a long time coming. Even so I still felt the guilt I knew I would feel from saying it.  
  
When I landed on the other side of the well I was huddled in a tight little ball. My thoughts were scrambled. I didn't know hurting InuYasha would hurt me so much. I got up and went inside. I went to my room. No one was home I guess. I didn't see anyone or maybe I was just ignorant to that fact. I walked into my room. On my desk was a card. It was InuYasha's business card. I flipped it over and there was his cell phone number. I sighed and decided to call him and ask him to come over.  
  
The phone began to ring, "Hey, this is InuYasha speaking."  
  
"Hey InuYasha, I just wanted to ask you something and ask how you are doing." I said not knowing what to say and not be so forceful as to ask him over to my house.  
  
"Feh. Well let's just say since you've called things have been a lot brighter." InuYasha said sounding very tired.  
  
"Are you okay? You sound very tired. Maybe I shouldn't ask you what I was going to." Kagome said worried about him.  
  
"No it's okay. Ask away, anything will be better than staying at the office. What is it?" InuYasha said in a nonchalant way.  
  
"Okay if you're sure you're not tired. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you about something." I said in a rush.  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in 15 minutes." He said as he hung up.  
  
I just stood there for a second in wonder. This couldn't be the same InuYasha yet I knew it was. He seemed so different yet the air around him more refined. This was the InuYasha of past. I was sure of it. He changed over the 500 years that I know passed. He seems older and more learned. The difference was noticeable yet blended with him perfectly. This InuYasha was calm and didn't yell as much. He still had the temper sure but that could never change.  
  
I heard a knock on the door. It couldn't have been more than 10 minutes that I called him and he was at my house already. I put the phone back in it's cradle and went to the door. I opened it and there stood InuYasha slightly flushed but breathing normal.  
  
"Why are you here so soon. It takes me 15 minutes to get to your office. Also, why does it look like you've been running too." I said.  
  
"Well I only came fast because I was worried about you. You sounded weird over the phone that's it." He said as I got out of the way for him to come in.  
  
"That's really nice of you." I said smiling as he walked inside.  
  
"Don't think anything of it. I didn't want you to worry your pretty little head off." He said in a shrugging off way to make it sound like he didn't care.  
  
I smiled. This definitely was the InuYasha I knew and loved. No one could tell me otherwise.  
  
"Hey, so what was it that got you all shaken up?" InuYasha said plopping down on my couch.  
  
"Well you won't believe what Kaede told me. She said that Kikyo came to her in the forest with a message from Naraku. He said that some demons from the Feudal Era will appear in a different era. Kaede thinks it is mine since my aura changed and I kinda told her you were here." I said in an exasperated voice while plopping down right next to him.  
  
"That old hag's gone crazy. We're only here because we wanted to be. We are youkai. She should know by now that we live long lives." InuYasha said in a huff.  
  
"I know that but it still bugged me. Why would Naraku say that unless it was true? I just wanted to come here and ask you. But you are still your same old cocky self. I have nothing to worry about." I said sighing and settling a little more snugly into the couch.  
  
"You don't ever have to worry about that. I'll never let it happen again." InuYasha said pulling me to his side.  
  
This surprised me. Both his words and his actions puzzled me. What was this again thing about. Has this happened again. Being puzzled irked me. Being puzzled made me sizzle with anger.  
  
"What do you mean again?! I have been puzzled for this whole day and you adding this 'I'll never let it happen again' thing doesn't help at all." I said with anguish.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you Kagome. It will hurt though. I might promise that I will never let it happen again but I can't keep this promise. It is coming and it will break your heart like nothing else. I wish I..."He faded off as he hugged me to himself.  
  
Before the hug his eyes were filled with sorrow and angst. This must have been something big to make him feel that willing to hug me. It must be huge.  
  
"I don't understand InuYasha. What are you talking about?" I said pushing away from him.  
  
"I wish I could tell you bit it has to happen. I can't protect you from it this time. I can't protect you from me." He said once again hugging me. Puzzlement once again controlled my thoughts. Why would he have to protect me from him if he was right there. Then I remembered InuYasha in the past and my eyes went big. He must have meant him.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have so many projects due and I'm studying my lines for the Romeo and Juliet play we are doing. I am the maid. ^_^ r/r plz. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't know InuYasha...I just stalk him day in and day out. *cough cough*  
  
I stayed in his embrace wondering what in the future will have me hurt so much. Nothing came to mind. I just reveled in his embrace until my eyes slowly closed. Even when my head was full of puzzlement and worry his embrace loosened my worries and made me feel safe. When I woke up I was in my bed. InuYasha sat next to me on my chair. He looked peaceful with his shirt sleeves rolled up and black hair loosely tied back. He sat backwards on the chair with his arms resting at the top of the chair with his head gently cradled in his arms.  
  
I sat up and put my knees to my chest, "What time is it?" I said with a slight yawn.  
  
"It's almost 5:30. I think I should be leaving now though. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I'd leave you all alone right after you fell asleep." He said smiling gently.  
  
"You know what InuYasha, you've changed." I said my eyes taking in his new form.  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing exactly?" InuYasha said.  
  
"It's really good. You seem older. You act so mature." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I was hoping you would say." He said as he got up.  
  
I got up too. I walked him to the door.  
  
"Thanks InuYasha. Thank you for giving me the reassurance I need. I won't be back for a couple of days though. I'm afraid past InuYasha is irked at me for leaving so soon after returning." I said with a frown.  
  
"Oh, well then when you come back give me a call and I'll be here 20x faster than the speed limit allows." InuYasha said with a wink as he walked to his car.  
  
I closed the door. I sighed. Even if it was too late I should really go back to the Feudal Era. I still felt a sting of pain every time I thought of how I hurt InuYasha. It wasn't right for me to do that. I needed to apologize to him. Sometimes even the truth can't be said for it hurts far more than lies. I don't know where I heard that but it sounded oddly poetic.  
  
I took a quick shower. My bag, in my rush to come and question InuYasha so I quickly jumped into the well. I ran for the village just as everyone began to eat.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome. Have you eaten yet?" Kaede asked holding a bowl of stew for me.  
  
"No I haven't eaten yet. Thank you." I said as I took a breath and noticed InuYasha absent.  
  
"He isn't here, Kagome. He left soon after you left. Quite in a rush actually." Miroku said noticing my wandering eyes.  
  
I nodded in understanding. So I did hurt him. Badly if he hadn't returned since I left. I knew he would have to know what he did with Kikyo wasn't a secret. He should have known that already. I guess me telling him wounded his pride as a man with slyness or something like that.  
  
I sighed. I guess I just had to wait for him to come back. I would apologize then. I wouldn't go out looking for him. He needed his space and I was going to give it to him. Although I felt fairly odd during my whole wait for him. It was about 9 when I decided to go look for him. Everyone else was asleep but a restless wonder filled me. I couldn't sleep. InuYasha wasn't back yet and my restlessness would help my search for him.  
  
I put on a light coat and walked out of Kaede's hut. I walked into the forest and looked around. Glimmers blue light were seen from one part of the forest. I wondered what it was. I knew it wasn't InuYasha but yet it intrigued me and pulled me towards it. I walked towards the light. Maneuvering around the trees and branches was no problem. When I got into the clearing however the sight shocked me.  
  
I must have been wrong in my assumption that it wasn't InuYasha. It was. I just stood there in awe. He was with Kikyo. That wasn't the surprise though. It was what they were doing that surprised me. InuYasha was...he was having sex with her. My eyes went big. I was paralyzed. Tears began to form at my eyes. It hurt. It hurt me so much to see this.  
  
InuYasha turned and saw me. His eyes looked so hollow. He looked right into my eyes and smirked. He continued knowing I was there. Tears were now freely flowing down my face. He knew I was there and yet he still continued doing it to that corpse. Was this some kind of sick revenge?  
  
I finally got the strength to leave and ran as fast as I could run. Tears blurred my eyes as branches smacked against my body. I came out of the forest. My breath was labored and my body bruised and scratched. I started running again until I reached the hut. I slipped inside still sniffling. I dropped down next to Miroku.  
  
I shook him, "Miroku wake up." I said hiccuping.  
  
Me moaned a little, "Kagome, what is it?"  
  
"Can I talk to you outside? I don't want to wake everyone up if I haven't already." I said sniffling.  
  
"Yeah sure." He said getting up sensing my uneasy words.  
  
"Miroku I'm going back to my time for a while. Can you tell everyone that?" I said hiccuping once again.  
  
"Have you been crying, Kagome? Has something happened?" Miroku said in a worried tone.  
  
"No, nothing has happened. I just need to go home because I forgot um... that I have to take a really important test tomorrow." I said not wanting Miroku worrying about me.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything. I won't hold anything against you." He said in a brotherly manner.  
  
"Yeah I know. Nothings wrong." I said shaking my head but i knew he knew the truth.  
  
"Okay then Kagome. I'll see you soon." He said going back into the hut.  
  
I sighed as I walked to the well. For some reason the tears had stopped. No thoughts came to mind. My mind was blank. I don't even remember making it back to my room. I woke up the next morning. I actually didn't have school that day. My class had went on a field trip to Okinawa. So I stayed in bed. My mom and grandpa weren't home I guess. Then I remembered. My family had gone to a family reunion. I was all alone.  
  
I sighed. This wasn't what I wanted. I did wish for something different but...This kind of different wasn't the kind I wanted. I know it is selfish as I have said before but... I don't know. I thought I was confused before but this made me even more before. I thought I could handle my feelings but after last night I found out I couldn't. Everything was so overwhelming.  
  
Last night...he knew I was there and yet he still continued. His eyes were hollow and his smirk was evil. He wanted me to see them together. I think he was actually happy about it too. What a cruel and sick joke. My heart wrencehed and tears once again formed. They fell down my cheeks like waterfalls and I made no move to wipe them away. The tears calmed me. I put my knees to my head and cried.  
  
I don't know how long it was but I heard a knock at my front door. I didn't even clean up my face. It must have been a solicitor or something and I didn't care what they thoguht of me. I opened the door and there was InuYasha. I backed away from the door. Why was he here? Then I remembered. This wasn't past InuYasha. This was the InuYasha from my time. I could tell from his blue jeans and opened button down shirt with a wife-beater underneath.  
  
"I knew you would come back. I didn't expect you to still be crying." He said approaching me with a softness to his tone. "You mean you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I said backing away even more.  
  
"No I didn't tell you. Myouga told me if I told you the whole past would change. I would disappear and so would everyone elsefrom the past in this era with me. All I could do was tell you how bad it would be so it wouldn't hurt so much." He said still approaching and hugging me.  
  
"Then why doesnit still hurt so much. My can't these tears stop falling?" I said as sobs racked my form.  
  
"I know Kagome. I know." He said rubbing my back.  
  
I didn't say anything and he just held me. Rubbing my back and holding close. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room. He put me down gently on the bed. took off his shoes, and got in bed with me. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his waist.  
  
"When did you become so gentle?" I said not actually expecting an answer.  
  
"I became this way when I lost you and found out how life is so lonely without you." He said snuggling against me and placed his chin on my head.  
  
"I will never leave you, InuYasha. I promise." I said hugging him closer.  
  
"I wish that promise came true." He said absentmindedly.  
  
"You really have changed InuYasha and it has all been for the better." I said sighing.  
  
"You won't feel that way very soon Kagome. Very soon your very image of me will be changed." He said shaking his head.  
  
"You mean there is more. What is it? Is it worse?" I said in a worried tone.  
  
"I can't tell you anything Kagome but it is much much worse." InuYasha said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm scared InuYasha. I don't want to hurt anymore." My voice was light.  
  
"I know Kagome. I don't want you to hurt anymore either but I can't help you with that. All I can do is hold you and comfort you the best I can." He said in longing.  
  
"I know that InuYasha and it is the best thing I could ask for." I said wanting him to feel better. A/N: I just wanted to get this chapter out before I lost the momentum to do it. I start b-ball practice again soon so this might be my last chance. I gotta hurry though. I'm afraid my mom's gonna come in any second and find me on the comp. I'm 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: If I owned do you really think I would be here writing this? Well probably but that's besides the point. I don't own it... happy now? staring daggers at attorney

A/N: Hello again. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. After basketball season I had a major math final that determined if I stayed in the advanced class and my parents told me we were moving to a new house so I had to pack everything up. That included my beloved computer that had all my stories on it. I'm staying at my grandpa's house until October when the house will be done. We got the computer up when we first moved to my grandpa's place but the very next week (just as I was settling in) I had to start packing for our two week trip to Florida. When we got back I had to babysit my little cousins when they come to my grandpa's house so that meant no computer. My only time to go on is at night. So that's what I've been doing. That's why it has taken so long. Sorry it took me so long.

A/N: (another one) This whole beginning part until it is revealed won't be in Kagome's POV even though it's supposed to be. You'll understand when it's over if it at any time is confusing.

Chapter Seven

"What? Where am I and what am I wearing?" Kagome said looking around her and saw and archery range. She looked down at her clothes and she was wearing her miko garbs.

"Excuse me, Higurashi? Is something awry?" Her archery teacher, Ms. Takeuchi came up to her.

"No it's nothing, Ms. Takeuchi. I guess I was just daydreaming about something very weird and was kind of out of it when I came back to my senses." Kagome said shrinking back from Ms. Takeuchi's gaze.

"_So I guess none of it is real. I didn't have a job interview and meet InuYasha in a lawfirm. My heart isn't broken from InuYasha's dirty betrayal with Kikyo, and that kind, caring InuYasha is not real." _Kagome thought sighing.

"Higurashi, if you are going to continue this unproductive behavior please sit this session out." Ms. Takeuchi said in a very angry tone.

Kagome just sat down. She wondered why she had such a weird day dream. It was something that looked and felt so real. Kagome shook those thoughts off. She was glad it wasn't real in some way. That life seemed a little to complicated. Too many twists and turns that made her life a little too complicated. Two InuYasha in two separate times was a little too hard to grasp now that she thought it wasn't real. Though she would miss the InuYasha that cared for her when she cried and was lonely. She would remember those warm embraces and reassuring talks.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel someone sit down next to her on the bleachers, "You still cannot comprehend I take it, miko. I suppose this all is a little too much for such a weakling as you to grasp but this time it is just inexcusable." A person said beside her.

Kagome was shaken out of her reverie by the almost flat out diss by a person she didn't even know.

"Excuse me, but who are you to make a judgement like that. Who are you to say that? I don't even know who you are." Kagome said looking to the person who had said that such words.

She had never seen this person before. He had raven black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He smiled at her and stuck out his hand. Kagome looked at it and then back up at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Keiji," He gave her a wink and Kagome felt like backing away.

"Okay, Keiji, how did you know I was a miko?" Kagome asked indignantly.

"I didn't but you just confirmed my assumptions. I'm not here for chit chat then, miko. I'm am but a messenger. You have better get out of here and fast or not live to see your love again. That is if you ever would after what he's going to do to you," Keiji sounded so nonchalant that Kagome gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Keiji. I have no idea what you are talking about and what do you mean get out of here? Where is _here_ exactly?"

Much to Kagome's surprise, Keiji started laughing at her. Kagome didn't talk during his fit of laughter just glared daggers at him. When he had contain ed his laughter Kagome was going to call him on his rudeness but he held a hand up to her.

"He told me you would b e a character. I didn't think he was being serious. Well I guess I'll have to help as he predicted," He then touched two fingers to Kagome's forehead. A jolt of pain ran through Kagome's body. Before she could say anything Keiji got up and was leaving. "Good-bye dear miko. Please don't yell just yet. There will be time for that later. A thank you would be in order however. I have helped you plenty."

Kagome who had her eyes closed and was grumbling in slight pain opened her eyes to say something to him but when she opened her eyes he was gone. Kagome stood up and looked around the archery field but didn't see him anywhere. She picked up her bag that was next to her on the bleachers and ran in the direction she thought he went. She ran down to the parking lot and looked around anxiously. He had said things that only she knew. Things that sounded strangely like he knew her dreams.

Kagome sighed. She was about to turn around and go back to the archery field but a sharp pain entered her head. She shook her head to make it go away but it only got stronger. The pulsing of it was making her vision blurry. She fell to the ground and groaned. Something definitely wasn't right. Kagome closed her eyes just as a wincing jolt of pain shot through her head. When she opened her eyes everything was blurry. Tears filled her eyes. What was happening to her? Why was the more important question.

"Kagome? Wake up! What's wrong," InuYasha was shaking her furiously on the bed.

He had left to get food for her that she could eat when she woke up. When he arrived however he heard a crying Kagome. He ran up to her room and found her tangled in her sheets tears falling down her cheeks. He had tried to wake her up for several minutes but to no avail. InuYasha began to panic. Why wouldn't she wake up?

"So it has started," InuYasha heard someone say from the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" InuYasha asked, Kagome cradled in his arms.

"I am Keiji. Have no fear. You're precious Kagome will be okay soon. She just needed a little push in the right direction and I gave her it," Keiji shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

InuYasha let out a feral growl and ran at Keiji. He made no move to stop him. InuYasha grabbed him by the color and held him up. His eyes turning a bloody red. "You the hell are you to do that? What the fuck do you want?"

"You will never find out if you kill me. Have you ever wondered why Kagome never came to you oh so many years ago?" Keiji smirked at the growling InuYasha.

InuYasha's face held recognition in it. He dropped Keiji down, not at all gently. "You were the one who took her away from me?" InuYasha glared down at him.

Keiji stood and looked InuYasha right in the eyes. "If you think I am that ruthless you have another thing coming. This is my master's doing," Keiji then turned around.

"Who is your master?" InuYasha grasped Keiji's shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about who he is. You should be worrying about how you are going to beat him," Keiji said as he shook off InuYasha's hand and walked to the front door.

A/N: I'm not too happy about this chappie at all!! Maybe it turned out weird because I had to listen to Dir un Grey while writing it!! J/K!! Anyways I hope you review and tell me if it was okay or if it totally sucked!!! ThankX!


End file.
